


Christmas Miracle

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SHIELD, Sad, Spies & Secret Agents, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: Steve and Peggy are living in modern times and have began a life of their own. Steve is called upon to help on a dangerous mission with Shield and leave his family during the Christmas season.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Miracle

**Christmas Miracles**

**Modern AU**

**December 2028**

Peggy stood atop a latter putting the star on top of the tree, while Steve and their daughter, Amy, put on the ornaments. Christmas music played in the background, as Amy and Steve sang along to every song that played, very much off pitch. Yet their voices filled with such joy and excitement, Peggy didn't mind it. 

There were boxes upon boxes of Christmas decorations to still be put up, yet they took their time cause the tree was their favorite part. 

Steve was dressed in a festive ugly sweater with Santa`s face on it. Peggy was wearing a sweater with a reindeer on it, which she hated but her daughter thought was cute. Amy was only four-year-old, with curly blonde hair, big blue eye and pale skin. 

When Amy's favorite Christmas song "frosty the snowman" came on. She grabbed her father's hands. 

"Dance with me daddy! Frosty liked to dance around so we should too!" 

Steve smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's do it." 

Amy jumped up and down and swayed side to side to the beat. Steve watched her unable to keep from laughing. Her dad spinned her a few times and she giggled excitedly. 

Its warmed Peggy's heart to watch Steve with their child, for them to be so close. It reminded her of how her and her father were. 

Peggy came down from the latter, Steve was waiting for her with an open hand. 

"Would you care for a dance my dear?” He asked. 

Peggy laughed and hugged Steve. Looking up at him like a child on Christmas morning. 

"Just don't step on my feet this time." She ordered with a smirk, as she took his hand. 

"I will try my best, but I won't make any promises." Steve replied with a chuckle. 

The song "let it snow" played on the radio as the couple swayed to the music. 

Amy ran off and began opening up the boxes of other decorations. Then started putting them around the house. 

"You seem very jolly this morning." Peggy told him. 

"Why shouldn't I be? I have my two best girls with me. It's the Christmas season!" He answered. “Christmas has always been my favorite time of year cause it’s the one time that everyone tries to be kind toward others and be the best they can.” 

He looked at Peggys worried face and knew what was going through her head. They both knew that this blissfulness wouldn’t last, that there were hardships coming their way. 

"I know things will be tough without me.” Steve began. “But S.H.I.E.L.D needs me for this mission. So many people have been losing their lives and they think I can be key to stopping this guy. I know it's going to be a few months...so let's just try to enjoy the time we have." 

Peggy put a hand on his cheek and looked into his eye. Holding back tears. Things were about to change; she would be raising her kid alone for a while and she wasn't sure she could do it without him. Steve was the patient one, the fun one, the more delicate one. Peggy was far more stubborn and strict when she had to be. She knew this time would be especially hard on their child and she hoped she would be able to be a comfort to her. 

"I wish things didn't have to be this way; I wish I could have done more to keep you here." 

"Peggy, it was my choice. If I could help others, why shouldn't I?” 

"No, I agree.... It's just I don't want to lose you again. This guy you're going to go after has killed everyone who he has come in contact with and I just...if I lose you...if we lose you." 

"Peg, I'm right here. I will be here again.” Handing her hands in his and brining her hands close to his heart. “Nothing, nothing could keep me from my family. I will fight till there isn't any fight in me and I will do whatever it takes to come home to you and Amy. Darling, I was given this power to serve the people. What right do I have to sit on the sidelines when others risk their lives? I had my break...after the war with Thanos I took some time to myself. I found you and brought you here, we had Amy. I gained the life I always wanted, I even was a stay-at-home dad for a while and took care of Amy, while you worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. Now it's my turn to fight again and serve the people." 

Peggy held onto her husband close. She knew he was right; she knew he had to do this. She admired him for it, for his bravery. Yet the selfish part of her wanted to keep him to herself and Amy. She remembered how it felt to lose him, how hard it was for her to move on when he crashed the plane. She didn’t want to feel that way again. 

"I love you." She pulled him into a hug crying on his chest. 

When she looked up at him, he saw the sadness in her eyes and it was almost enough to make him stay. He felt overwhelmed, but he couldn't let her see it. He had to be strong. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. "I love you too." 

Steve put his hand on her cheek wiping her tears away with his hand. 

“Peg, if I can fight some big purple space alien and his army and come out a live, how hard can one man be?” He questioned with a smile. 

She smirked. “Don't even try to compare that to this. You had an army of superhumans on your side then, here you just have a bunch of spies.” 

“Just a bunch of spies? The world`s best spies! Come on, Peg, you're always bragging about how well the organization is doing. There incredible technology and skill. Trust us and trust me, everything will be okay. To leave you and Amy forever would be the worst thing in the world. I promise you I won't let it happen. I found you and I won't lose you again.” 

Peggy smiled and embraced him once again, always feeling safest in his arms. 

Steve left that weekend, both his girls broken hearted but Peggy felt she had to be strong for her daughter. She couldn’t cry, she couldn't break down at least not in front of her. She had to be a source of strength. 

When her daughter felt alone or scared, she was there to pick her up. She wrapped her in her arms and told her “daddy was safe”. She would kiss her little head and wipe away her tears and come up with something clever to cheer her up. She would also try to come up with fun things for them to do that would get her mind off her father's absence. 

That Christmas without him was filled with such a lack of Christmas joy, even all the presents in the world couldn’t change that. They had taken down the tree and all the decorations for it was only a reminder of what once was. They had been invited to a stunning party that year at Pepper Stark`s home, whom was someone who was trying to befriend Peggy. She was someone whom tried to help her out when she could and encouraged Peggy to open up. Although Peggy wasn’t one to do so, she did find some comfort in Peppers efforts. Many famous people had come to the party, many big-name celebrities and their children. The kids ran around and played games all night, but Amy and Peggy were more of a wall flowers that night. Christmas was always Steve`s favorite holiday and to celebrate it without him, didn’t seem right. the two stayed to themselves mostly that night and left for home early. 

**December 2029**

It had been a year without her husband. Yet with the help of modern Techology they were able to at least keep in contact with him during his months away. He would video chat with them every night, first with his daughter and then with his wife. Amy would light up when she heard the phone ring and rush to the iPad and excitedly tell her father every detail of her day. 

“Daddy! You won't believe what happened in school today!” would be the start to every conversation. 

Steve would always be as enthusiastic as usual about her stories and when she would ask about his day he would try to give as little detail as possible. The battles he was in were bloody and violent. He was fighting against hydras latest assassin and he was much worse than any that had come before. Not only that but this new assassin had a team of hydra agents backing him. Since Steve had been out of S.H.I.E.L.D for a while, he didn’t know many of the agents that well, honestly, they knew Peggy better than they knew him. Many of the agents he had known moved on to bigger and better things. 

“Morgan walked me home from school.” Amy told her father. “Then when this mean girl pushed me down, Morgan punched her in the face and called her called her a cow face.” Amy smiled. 

“Well, that wasn’t very nice of that girl to push you down like that, but I`m glad you had Morgan to protect you." 

“Daddy, Morgan always watches out for me, she's like my big sister. She likes come over the house and we play dolls. Sometimes she even helps me with my homework. I asked Morgan if her and I were best friends and she said of course! Mommy told me if I wanted, I could have her sleepover one day.” 

“Thats amazing that you found a good friend like her. Maybe she`ll be what bucky is to me.” 

Amy smiled. “We will be! We are going to be best friends forever!” 

When Amy was finishing up her chat with her dad, she would look down at the ground then look up at her dad with her big blue puppy dog eyes. Then she would say: 

“Daddy, I miss you all the time! when are you coming home?” 

“As soon as I can, Amy. I promise.” Steve would answer, felling guilty that he couldn’t give her a better answer. “I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you most!” She would answer as she blew a kiss to the iPad. 

Then Amy would go into her room and the adults would talk. Steve usually detailing his troubles and Peggy sharing hers. They never wanted to put on an act for the other ones benefit they knew they needed to lean on each other especially now. 

“Maybe I`m too old for this, or maybe I just miss you guys.... but I feel like every day just drags on and each day is filled with more death and more regret.” Steve told her. “It seems like every time we get further into defeating this guy, he finds a way to bring us five steps back. What if we cant..I try to be optimistic but what if we can't win this time?” 

“Excuses me but I don’t think can't is supposed to be in your vocabulary!” she reprimanded with a smirk. “You and S.H.I.E.L.D are our countries greatest allies and you can't give up hope for one second. If you faulter the enemy with take advance of that! The people are relying on you guys to protect them. You're leading this mission now and if you lose hope then the others will too. You have to have hope and stay the optimist that you are, Steve! You have to know in your heart that you will win!” 

“Well Bucky and Sam joined the fight, they been a lot of help. Especially Bucky...for obvious reasons. He remembers a bit about his hydra days, which has assisted us on getting some intel.” 

“See there you go! you guys are improving. Good always wins in the end. It's never easy but shield always finds away.” 

“What would I do without you?” he told her. “How have you been? Amy said you been spending time with Pepper?” 

“Now and then.” Peggy answered. “She's a very kind person and friendly, very intelligent...and the two girls get along so well. She calls to check up on me every few weeks or so and whenever she sees me, she offers to treat me to dinner or go somewhere.” she spoke almost with a sad tone to her voice. 

“Thats sounds great! So, what's the problem is?” 

“Nothing she`s lovely, and we always have a nice time together. I just feel... so sad all the time and I worry about you constantly. Everything I see makes me think of you. When Amy smiles, when she laughs. When I have a moment of happiness, I just wish you were here to share it with me. I keep watching the videos on my phone of us and Amy...Oh goodness I sound like such a weak...little girl blathering on. I want to be strong and I am on the outside, I had to for Amy`s sake. But on the inside, I`m just so sad. I hate it!” 

“It's not weak to feel, it's not weak to be sad.” he told her. “But you have to let yourself be happy too. You have friends who care about you and you can have fun without me. Then when I come back, we can catch up where we left off. Continue to do fun things with Amy and go out with Pepper but allow yourself to have fun too. Maybe even open up to others to maybe if there was someone else you could talk to more often maybe it would help.” 

“What if I can't?” 

“I don’t think can't should be in your vocabulary.” Steve remarked. 

She smiled back at him. 

“Just try your best, darling.” Steve answered. “You always put others first, do this one thing for yourself.” 

A few weeks later, Peggy woke up to another Christmas morning, this Christmas already didn’t seem as dreary as last. Decorations filled the house and the tree was set up in the living room. The tree glistened with red and gold ball ornaments. It also featured handmade ornaments that Amy and Morgan made in school, that brought life to the tree. 

Peggy had begun to embraced the friendship Pepper offered to her, she began to open up more about her struggle and she found that Pepper was able to not only understand her pain but also help her move through it. When Pepper lost Tony she felt a lot of the same feelings of sadness and hopelessness. Pepper became a comfort to her and seemed to know whenever she needed a friend or to talk most. Pepper and Morgan helped the family decorate and they laughed and chatted like little school girls as they did. Morgan even helped Amy write a letter to Santa Clause and watched Christmas cartoons with her, something Amy was used to doing with her dad. 

Peggy got out of bed bright and early to set up the gifts under the tree. She put on the radio and hummed along to the songs. After a few hours she heard the doorbell. _Who could be here this early? Maybe the starks wanted to open presents together? Although they were supposed to meet with them later._

She answered the door and couldn’t believe her eyes. She shrieked with joy as she saw her husband standing their infront of her. 

“Steve, how are you here? Why? What happened?” Peggy asked shocked and tears in her eyes. 

Before he would answer he took her in his arms and kissed her lips passionately. A kiss that made her knees go weak. Her heart felt as if it would burst through her chest. They were both crying but fell as if they didn’t want to let the other one go. 

Meanwhile, Amy heard her mother scream and she practically fell out of bed awoken from her sleep. she jumped out of bed and rushed into the living room. There she saw the most splendid thing anyone could have ever got her. There stood her mother kissing her father in the doorway. She raced over to her parents with tears in her eyes. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” She shouted happily as she hugged his waist. “Is this a dream? Are you really here?” 

Steve picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek. “It's me, Amy I`m here to stay!” 

“How? What happened?” Peggy asked. 

“We won, we caught him and put him behind bar where he belonged.” 

“Oh, that’s splendid! What a Christmas gift!” Peggy exclaimed. 


End file.
